Michael Novak
Michael Novak is an aspiring film director who experiments with directing, by making his own YouTube short films, sketches, reviews and much more. Short Info Michael uploads new content every saturday, and has done it for over 3 years. Michael says about his channel "The unique thing (....) is that you'll never know what I upload. All you know is I upload every saturday, but I do so many different series, that you will always be surprised by my content". Since December 26th 2011 until April 2013 Michael made tutorials and app reviews together with all his other content which all were very sucessful. In April 2013 Michael deleted all his tutorials and app reviews. His reason for doing so follows: "I didn't wanna be known as the 'tutorials guy'. People only subscribed because of the tutorials, and so when I stopped making them people unsubscribed. I deleted them so that when people check out my channel, they will subscribe because of my other content". '' Private Life Michael was born on May 20th 1997, in a small town outside of Copenhagen, Denmark. He currently still resides in the city, living with his mom, his dad and his brother while he attends the local college. Michael has also shared on his Facebook fan-page that he also attends a sort of film school at his local youth school every week. Michael doesn't share too much of his private life, but from what we can see in his videos, Michael has a dog, and used to have a guinea pig who died on September 20th 2014. Michael also explained on September 20th 2014 that he had not been active online, because his beloved grandmother had just passed away due to cancer. Michael was there in her last days, at her side. Collaborations: Ever since Michael started on YouTube, he has been very active with making videos with other YouTubers. Michael says: '' The whole reason why I do YouTube is because I love the community. I love doing videos with other YouTubers, because it's one of those things that creates amazing friendships. Some of my best friends, I've got through collabing with them on YouTube. '' Here are a list of some of the YouTubers Michael has collaborated with in the last 3 years: 'Fareed Warrad' 'Danny Warren' 'Joseph Duffy' 'Natalie Moos' 'Benjamin Petersen' 'R&C' 'Favorite Vlogger' 'Marcus Pedersen' Other Channels: Michael also has many other channels as well. Two of them is still active. They are as follows: 'MichaelNovakTwo' On July 28th 2012 Michael opened up a second channel. On that channel Michael posted his succes series "Funny Picture Searches" (FPS for short), and his "Talking Vlogs" series. On July 9th 2014 Michael announced that he would be suspending these two hit series, and go on to only do his "Novak Features" show, and Behind The Scenes/Bloopers from his main channel videos. 'DWIsMyLife' On September 22nd 2013 Michael opened up a new channel called "DWIsMyLife". Shortly after he uploaded an intro video explaining that this channel would be used solely for the purpose of making Doctor Who related videos. Ever since that Michael has been making reviews, and his step-by-step series of all the Doctors involved in the show. On November 16th 2014 Michael announced he would be bringing in a brand new rant series. This series is scheduled to run in the time after season 8, up until the beginning of season 9. In this series Michael talks about various things about the show, for example what the show means to him, why the classical series is often overlooked, and about the self-acclaimed "Whovians" that have only watched the rebooted series of the show. Michael uploads a new episode every 3-4 weeks, due to his very buisy life. 'UsFiveCollabs' In the end of April 2014 Michael was contacted by a girl called Nicole Henderson. She asked him if he wanted to join a collaboration channel called "Us Five" that she had recently set up. On the channel Michael and 4 other YouTubers had their own day every week where they released videos. Through the course of the 4 and a half months that the channel ran, there were many users who were on the channel. The only person who stayed was Michael, who later went on to shortly run the channel when the admin dropped out. 'MichaelNovakGaming' On June 10th 2011 Michael opened up a gaming channel. On the channel he played among just some; Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Happy Wheels, Counter-Strike, South Park: The Stick Of Truth, Slender and Angry Birds. The channel ran up until July 10th 2014 where Michael announced that he would stop uploading videos on the channel. The reason for doing so was: "I felt like uploading videos on the channel became like a chore, and I never wanted for YouTube to become that. YouTube is my hobby and I love making videos. I don't want to feel like I have to make videos when I don't want to anymore". '' NovakAndWarren On June 8th 2013 Michael and his friend Danny made a collaboration channel named "NovakAndWarren". On the channel Michael and Danny discussed different topics, often counting down their favorite things. The channel has not been active since the last and final episode of season 1. Vine Michael also has a Vine where he uploads Vines 2-3 times a week. It started January the 4th 2014 when Michael after a long period finally got a Vine account set up. On his Vine, Michael creates short sketches, tributes, parodies, rants and much more. About his Vine he says "I love being able to make these short 6 second videos of randomness, as it lets me experiment upon my creative side. It gives me good ideas for YouTube videos, and it's just really fun." Every other month Michael takes the best Vines he has created over the 2 months and puts them together in a compilation. The series is very successful on his YouTube Channel. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Danish YouTubers